Marry me?
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - Marry me? - Susurró él. - Yes. - Susurró ella con una sonrisa.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Marry me? - ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

* * *

**AU. Crack.**

**- Notas.**

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Una loca idea que surgió en mi cabeza. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

**Marry me?**

**Viernes, 10:00 am.**

Hinata era una de esas chicas que eran fáciles de leer, tranquila y dulce siempre demostrándole su afecto y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Pero, últimamente Hinata se encontraba un tanto... extraña, sí, extraña. Cada vez que le llamaba contestaba agitada, le inventaba una estúpida excusa y luego colgaba. Aquello lo estaba preocupando, Hinata no era así, ella nunca le mentiría ¿Cierto?

Y para completar le había llamado hoy en la mañana, antes de llegar a la oficina. Sí, su nombre era muy conocido por todos pero su rostro desconocido para muchos ya que aunque fuera un exitoso empresario junto a su hermano Itachi el prefería la privacidad e Itachi le respetaba aquello. Eran dueños de Uchiha corp. Una corporación que se encargaba de buscar nuevos talentos y convertirlos en estrellas.

En fin, como había dicho era Uchiha Sasuke y... su novia lo llamó para verse en la noche, sí, un viernes perfecto para ser abandonado y hablar de algo "Importante"

Grandioso.

La cita era a las 9 de la noche y la muy inteligente de su novia tuvo la idea de llamarlo a las 9 de la mañana, 12 horas de sufrimiento.

Oh, lo había olvidado. Su novia era la hermosa primogénita Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata, de 23 años al igual que él, encargada junto a su primo del canal de televisión que tenían. Si, los Hyuuga eran dueños de... 2 o 3 canales de televisión, lo más famosos de Japón. Interesante, ¿No?

Ambos llevaban 5 años de noviazgo, empezaron a salir en el Instituto y luego con sus problemáticas carreras fortalecieron lazos, en otras palabras estaba jodidamente enamorado de aquella mujer y ahora resultaba que esta lo dejaría.

Sí, lo dejaría, él no era idiota ¿Para qué otra razón lo llamaría su novia?, ¿Una cena romántica?, que idiotez.

* * *

**Viernes, 8:30 pm.**

La verdad no sabía ni como había llegado, su mente solo estaba con un pensamiento en mente y ese era el de que era cruelmente abandonado por su hermosa novia y luego lloraría por días en su cuarto abrazando su peluche de...

¿Itachi?, bueno, eso no importa ahora.

¿Cómo carajos la enfrentaría?, el moreno tocó la puerta.

**Toc, toc.**

Pasos adentro de aquel apartamento se dejaron escuchar, luego, fue abierta la puerta dejando ver a un ángel de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y un ¡Wow! muy, muy lindo vestido.

_Mierda, me restregará a la cara que es hermosa y no me necesita. _

- ¡Sasuke-kun!, qué bueno que llegas, has venido antes. - El asintió viendo como la joven le sonreía dulcemente.

- No podía esperar más... quería verte y... no esperar mi sufrimiento más. - Susurró viendo como ella se giraba lentamente.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - Preguntó ella.

- N-No. - Soltó hipnotizado ante la hermosa vista que la Hyuuga le daba de ese trasero.

- He preparado la cena, pronto estará. - El azabache asintió siguiendo a su "ex-novia" hasta el comedor.

_Esto parece una cena romántica._ Pensó viendo el arreglo de la mesa, flores, velas, vino. ¿Enserio le terminaría?

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas viendo como la chica se alejaba con dirección a la cocina.

Desinteresadamente empezó a ver su alrededor, claro, si a aquello se le decía levantarse como un rayo y empezar a buscar evidencia de que el "otro" estaba aquí.

Nada, mientras pasaba desinteresadamente por un estante lleno de fotografías chocó haciendo un gran ruido al caerse una pila de papeles.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Que fue ese ruido? - Preguntó Hinata desde la cocina.

- ¡No es nada!, algo se cayó, lo recogeré.

- De acuerdo, gracias. - Tras escucharla se puso en cuclillas mientras recogía los papeles y libros que dejó caer. Al hacerlo encontró un cuaderno, algo que le dio curiosidad.

Lo abrió.

**Cosas por hacer:**

**- Preparar la cena.**

**- Comprar lencería nueva.**

**- Comprar un vestido.**

**- Ir a la peluquería.**

**- Comprar un regalo para Sasuke-kun.**

**Nuestra cena de aniversario será un éxito. **

Le parecieron una pequeña agenda, claro, hasta que el último punto tocó el tema.

¿Aniversario?, ¿Enserio?, eso quería decir... ¿Su novia no lo dejaría?, aunque ahora sí lo haría por olvidar su aniversario.

¡5 años!

¿Tanto tiempo?, Y ahora, ¿Qué carajos haría?

Sonrió divertido. Dejando el desorden en el suelo caminó hacia el baño, metió la pequeña libreta en su bolsillo por si acaso y sacó su teléfono móvil.

Revisando la agenda marcó un número habitual para él.

_- ¿Bueno?, ¡Habla Naruto-ttebayo!_

- Dobe... - Susurró mientras se encerraba en el baño. - Necesito que me ayudes.

_- ¿Teme?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Te secuestraron?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Te han hecho daño?, ¿Quieres que te rescate o que te despida de todos? - _Su ceño se frunció notablemente. Jodido idiota lo mataría algún día.

- No, estoy en el apartamento de Hinata.

_- ¡Oh!, ya veo... Teme picarón, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los tríos?_ - Ahora si quería partirle la cabeza, ¿Trio?, ¿Con él?, tal vez lo haría con otra mujer pero en su mente no estaba tocar y besar otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Hinata.

- Olvidaré que has dicho eso, a cambio, quiero que vayas a casa de mi madre y le digas que necesito un favor.

_- ¿Un favor?, ¿Qué favor?_

- Tú solo ve y dile que quiero darle un regalo a Hinata, que me ayude a conseguirlo, luego me lo traerás, ¿De acuerdo?

_- Pero... ¡Teme!, ¡Estoy viéndome mi programa favorito!, tengo palomitas y Ramen, ¿Por qué debo dejar todo esto por ti? _- Suspiró sabiendo que debía decir algo estúpido.

- Dobe... Eres la persona en la que más confío, de esto depende mi relación con Hinata... te lo pido.

_- ¡Llegaré en 1 hora!, ¿Seguro no quieres el trío?_

- ¡Ve ya! - Gruñó mientras colgaba el teléfono de mala gana.

¿Trío?, ¿Acaso lo creía idiota para hacer aquello?, el no permitiría que alguien más viera a Hinata, no, no, y no.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Se tensó al escuchar a Hinata llamarlo.

_No tardes Naruto._

**Viernes, 9:00 pm.**

Mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena Hinata le hablaba sobre el trabajo y el cómo buscaban nuevos programas para incluirlos a su canal de televisión, la verdad, estaba más interesado en escuchar el timbre de la puerta pero este no sonaba.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Naruto?

- ¿Quieres más Sasuke-kun? - Asintió sabiendo que no tenía ni una pizca de hambre pero necesitaba tenerla ocupada.

_Mueve el culo Naruto._

**Viernes, 9:25 pm.**

Le había dicho que llegaría en una hora, bueno, el necesitaba que llegara ya, la cena había terminado y ningún rastro de Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun... ¿Sucede algo?

Negó levemente dirigiendo toda su atención a Hinata. Sonrió.

- Te ves hermosa. - Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven.

- Gra-Gracias. - Susurró ella mientras se sentaba derecha y dirigía su total atención al plato donde minutos antes estuvo su postre. La vio respirar profundo, como dándose fuerzas internamente. - Sasuke-kun...

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó viendo a la indecisa chica.

- Y-Yo... Q-Quiero que hagamos el amor. - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Bueno, Hinata aún seguía siendo tímida, él siempre mandaba en sus ardientes encuentros y eso le gustaba pero el que ella se atreviera a dar el primer paso era un avance, ¿No?

- Yo... - No tuvo ni tiempo para responder, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos rodeando su cuello y sentándose en sus piernas atacándolo con aquellos labios dulces y apasionados.

_Ya no vengas Naruto... esto tardará un poco._

Duraron un buen tiempo allí sentados besándose con pasión, él estaba en espera de la ahora inoportuna llegaba de su mejor amigo para darle el regalo a Hinata.

**Toc, toc.**

Ese era él, ambos tenían el jodido vicio de tocar la puerta y no el timbre.

- ¿Q-Quién será? - Susurró ella en medio de la agitación respirando entrecortadamente.

- E-Espera aquí. - Se levantó dejando a la chica en espera de su llegaba, caminó hacia la puerta arreglándose un poco en el camino, no quería que Naruto se hiciera ideas extrañas.

Abrió.

- ¡Teme!, lamento tardar tanto pero tu madre enloqueció con la noticia y me dio esto. - Sacando una cajita negra se la mostró al moreno.

Sonrió. _Gracias madre._

Seguramente eran un par de aretes con diamantes o un pequeño collar juzgando el estuche. Estaba salvado.

- Gracias Naruto, te debo una. - El rubio sonrió.

- ¡Me debes muchas Teme! - El rubio le entregó el pequeño regalo y dando un giro de 90° lo miró. - Buena suerte. - Susurró caminando ahora fuera del lugar.

Asintió agradecido mientras cerraba la puerta.

Guardó la cajita en su bolsillo mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Hinata no estaba allí.

- ¿Hinata? - La buscó con la mirada pero no estaba, luego, pasó por la sala y la cocina, solo quedaban la habitación.

- Hinata. - Llamó viendo como el cuarto estaba en oscuras.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró la chica. Prendió el interruptor encontrando a su hermosa novia en la cama y con un ¡Wow!, muy sexy baby doll negro al igual que el vestido que traía hace un rato.

- Hi-Hinata. - Susurró sorprendido, se veía preciosa.

Ella se sentó llamándole con su nívea mano para que se sentara a su lado. Obedeció como buen chico que era.

- ¿T-Te gusta? - Preguntó ella, asintió mientras tragaba grueso ante la hermosa vista que tenía.

Era un jodido suertudo.

- Fe-Feliz aniversario. - Él sonrió.

- ¿Tú eres mi regalo? - El sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer aumentó. - Me gusta este regalo. - Susurró besando los labios de ella.

Fue correspondido.

Eran una danza, disfrutaban de cada movimiento, el sabor, la sensación, todo era placentero a su paladar.

Se separaron lentamente.

- Yo... también te tengo un regalo. - La chica asintió sonriente.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando la pequeña cajita negra, se la entregó.

- Feliz aniversario Hinata... yo... - La chica aceptó la cajita abriéndola lentamente.

Un anillo.

No eran unos aretes ni un collar.

Era un jodido anillo.

Su madre tenía dos anillos, ambos de herencia familiar Uchiha. Uno significaba amor eterno y el otro felices por siempre.

_Gracias mamá, se cumplió tu sueño._

Pensó gruñendo.

- Sasuke-kun... - Susurró la Hyuuga viéndole al borde de las lágrimas.

- Yo... eh... ¿Cásate conmigo? - Ella sonrió asintiendo repetidas veces ante la pregunta.

En sus manos estaba uno de los anillos de Mikoto, _Amor eterno._

Eso significaba que Sasuke la amaba demasiado y por ello quería casarse con ella.

Estaba feliz.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun. - Soltó entre lágrimas.

Él sonrió tomando el anillo de la cajita.

- Yo también, supongo. - Ella sonrió, aún era reñido que él demostrara sus emociones.

Extendió su nívea mano al Uchiha, este con anillo en mano lo deslizó en su dedo anular.

- _Marry me? _- Susurró él.

- _Yes. _- Susurró ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gustó?**

**Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama - w - **


End file.
